Journey of the Summoner
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: When a monster known as Sin drags Riku into a different world he is forced to face a new challenge in life. He will find love, secrets and a conspiracy 1000 years old.


Journey of the Summoner

I do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy.

Chapter 1: Ripped from Home

I always wanted to be famous, be loved and wanted. Growing up though under my famous father I had nothing but pain. He was the star of the Blitz ball team, Zanarkand Panthers. When I was seven he disappeared from home and he has never been seen again.

I'm 17 now and I am the star of the Panthers. Tonight is the Sephiroth Memorial Cup and I have to win it for my father. At least that is what I tell the camera's. I hate my father. I didn't exist to my mother while he was around and shortly after he disappeared she gave up and died.

I hated him even more after that. When my mother died my unofficial uncle Leon took care of me. He was 18 at the time so 28 now. He wasn't actually related to me, he showed up and told me and my mom he knew my father. A few months later she died and he started caring for me until I was 15.

I was fine despite Leon disappearing but I saw him a couple times in the last two years. Anyway I am on my way to the tournament dodging through the crazy fans. I love the attention but it can be tiring. I've had fans rip my shirt off before.

I promised victory to some fans before entering into the players changing room. I walked towards the bench on my teams side. It's filled with water waist high.

The stadium began activating and the sphere energy expanded and the pumps began firing water into it. In minutes the large sphere was filled with water and the game began. I loved the thrill of the game. The ball launched high in the arena and I swam for it.

The team we were playing against was good but we were better. My team mates swam around knocking other players. I kicked the ball as a player came at me. It flew passed him and flew into the goal giving us a point.

As the game continued the other team had the ball. They tried to score but the ball wa intercepted. My teammate threw the ball up out of the arena. I jumped out of the top of the sphere and flipped to do my special kick. My eyes were closed and when I opened them I saw something that sent a chill down my spine. It was a huge ball of water. Energy shot from it and soared into the city.

The city began to rage in fire. I fell to the ground and got up as fast as I could. I ignored the throbbing pain in my legs and ran for my life until I ran into Leon.

"Leon! Don't go that way!" He ignored me. "Let's go Riku. It's time." I was confused but I followed him as he ran down the chaotic highway. There were monsters on the streets attacking people. I swung at them and Leon laughed. He pulled out a katana from his side.

"Here, this is from Sephiroth." I looked at Leon. "My old man?" I held the katana tightly. "Come, we have to fight our way through."

We slashed through the monsters everywhere on the highway. They kept coming and coming. We ran down the highway until a explosion caught our eyes. A building began falling and hit the bridge we were on. Leon jumped onto the building as it was collapsing the bridge. I followed but I didn't move as fast and had to jump to the bridge. I missed and grabbed the ledge.

I was frightened, I was sure I was going to die. I yelled for Leon to help me but he just stared at me. Eventually he looked up and what look like a fleshy whirlpool in the sky.

"You're sure?" Leon said to the thing above. He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me into the air. "Come, this is your story. Let's see how it unfolds." He tossed me up and all I could feel was a crushing force and my head going fuzzy.

I awoke I don't know how much longer face down in water. I moved myself so I could breathe. The next thing I knew a ball came smacking me in the head. I grabbed the ball and looked at it. "Blitz ball!"

"Hey! Toss that back over here." I hit the ball into the air and jumped out of the water and did my special flip kick. The ball went flying and almost hit a spiky haired blonde.

I swam to the shore and got out onto the beach. The blonde haired guy walked up to me. "You . . . do that again?" Inwards I was happy. I wasn't dead, and this dude knew blitz ball. I repeated the same move I did for the guy. Except I wasn't in the water.

"Who are you? How did you end up there in the water?"

"I'm Riku. I don't know to be honest. I'm from Zanarkand and ended up here." The blonde looked at me weirdly. "What? Where are you from?"

"Zanarkand."

"You can't be from Zanarkand . . . it doesn't exist anymore." This was a shock. "What?"

"It was destroyed 1000 years ago."

"No! I was just there when this giant monster attacked the city and I . . . I blacked out and . . . here." The blonde frowned. "Oh, You were near Sin. He makes your head go fuzzy when near. I'm sorry man but glad too. You're alive! Come back with me. You're on Besaid Island. I'll get ya some food." He ran off ahead without me. He eventually stopped and turned to me. "I'm Roxas by the way!"

The news of Zanarkand scared me but for now I felt at ease with this Roxas guy. I felt like I could trust him.

I managed to catch up to him and as we walked to town he tried to help me "remember" stuff I "forgot" because of Sin. I listened to what he was telling me kinda. We stopped just outside the town.

"Hey you know the prayer right?" I scratched my head. I didn't know any prayers. "I shook my head. He sighed. "Man that is like the basics of Yevon." Yevon was some religion of this place. I've never heard of it. Roxas put one foot back and moved his arms up above his head and down towards his chest making his hands rest like he was holding a ball with his hands facing opposite directions.

I knew this "prayer" it was a blitz sign for victory. I copied what he did and he smiled. "Good job man. Come on." I followed him into the town and when we got to the center of the town he stopped.

"I live in that tent house to the right. Over there in the west is the Crusader Tent. In there you will find crusaders. They are soldier for Yevon. I am going to get you some food ready, until then go to the temple and present yourself to the priest. While there pray and give thanks that Yevon protected you from harm." I nodded and walked to the temple as he went to his tent.

Before I went to the temple I went to the Crusaders Tent. Inside I saw a blonde guy who was Identical to Roxas and a tall brunette with ocean eyes.

"Hi, you must be Riku. You're the talk of our small town. Kids playing heard you and my brother Roxas talking. Kids being kids, naturally told everyone what they heard. Praise be to Yevon for your survival. I am Ventus and this is my partner Terra. We lead the Crusaders here in Besaid."

"When you say partner, do you mean like you guys work together or like lovers?" They looked at one another. "Both." They said in unison.

"Does Yevon not . . . never mind." They chuckled. "It used to be but things changed ten years ago. You can ask the priests there why."

I smiled and walked out towards the temple. Once I got inside I could hear a song. A very familiar song. My dad always hummed this. A priest walked up to me.

"Soothing isn't it? It is a gift from Yevon. The songs soothes the hearts of the faithful." He gestured to a statue. "This statue of High Summoner Cloud has finally arrived. We have waited so long for it. He defeated Sin and gave way for a new form of love to blossom all across Spira."

"What is a High Summoner?" People began to gasp. "I uh, got to close to Sin and . . ." They all began to nod and do the prayer.

"Consider yourself lucky. Praise Yevon and give thanks." I went over to the statues and did the prayer. I walked out of the temple and headed for the Tent where Roxas was.

I didn't know what this place had in store for me, all I knew is that I wanted to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz review and be nice!


End file.
